


The Lake

by Miarka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not sure if E rated or M rated but better be safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarka/pseuds/Miarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene between Rey and Kylo from my 'A very happy life day' fic. You don't need to read said fic in order for this one to make sense, but on its own this fic is literally just smut! Yay!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

The lake was naturally warm, the current slow and the water bright blue and so clear that they could see every induvial pebble on the bottom. Rey and Kylo swam together, letting the current carry them backwards and forwards. They laughed as he chased her and she kissed him every time he swam close enough to pull her body to his. Then she would swim away again giggling as she did and making him smile.

She always teased him, and she liked it, and he liked the way she liked it. He followed her, and she liked the attention. She would never admit that to anyone, best herself, but she loved the way he followed her, he would follow her anywhere, across the galaxy if she asked. He saw her as a challenge, she was an angel flying so high that he could never reach. He wouldn’t admit it but he liked her that way. He let himself believe that he was in control, though he knew he would hate himself to control her, she was free, she was light, but she was his, and he was hers. The challenge, the game, was everything. If it was ever completed she would be lost to him.

He caught her long enough for her to reward him with a kiss. It gave him the time he needed to grab her leg, pulling her close and holding her there as he slowly dragged his hand up her inner thigh. She squealed but he held her to him, encasing her with his free hand around her back, brushing slowly up and down the bare skin of her spine. She kept letting out tiny moans and yelps as he let his fingers play around the edges of her hole and then she gave a high pitched squeal as he slid the first finger inside her.

She pushed herself up in the water and wrapped her legs around his torso, tilting his head back to kiss him. Her body pressed tight against his felt so good. Her lips moving roughly over his lips, her tongue curving inside his mouth. He was aware of her body and wanted to kiss her everywhere he could, along her neck, her shoulders, her breasts were so near if he pulled his face back he could lean down and kiss them, but was addicted to the taste of her lips and didn’t want to pull away. So he let her do the work on him as he slipped another finger inside her. She gasped between the kisses.

“Come.” Rey said softly, untangling herself and guiding him towards the water’s edge. “Come I need you.”

He let her drag his body up onto the bank of the lake. When he pounced on her she laughed and flipped over him with ease, straddling him at the waist. She bent low and kissed him, long and slow, and then parted as she hitched her body back and allowed him to enter her. He went gentle at first, letting her get into pace with him, but she needed him more than that, and he obliged, moving his body harder and faster against her. Now it was Kylo’s turn to let noises rip from his mouth. All the control that he liked to pretend he had over her was gone. Rey did something to him that he wanted, needed, from her, no one else could get to him like this, he didn’t want anyone else like this. They had a bond. They were more. It wasn’t just feelings and it wasn’t just fucking it was more than any of that.

Sometimes when Rey dreamed she saw through Kylo’s eyes. Through their bond with the force she could feel him. In her visions he never called her by her name. She was the scavenger, the girl, the bitch. She forgave him. It was far better for him to consume himself with thoughts of hate than to let the others he surrounded himself with know of his true feelings, know that he would come to her. But now she was Rey. Now they were alone on an empty planet and he could scream her name over and over again as loudly as his lungs would let him as she drove him wild. “Rey, Rey, Rey.”

She didn’t speak. She made noises certainly. The most beautiful noises and Kylo relished every one of them, saving them for when he would have to leave her and be alone and only have thoughts of her. But it was only at the end, when they climaxed and she came in time with him that she brushed her face over his and breathed out his name. “Kylo.”

Soon after he lay with his head pillowed on her belly, listing to her breathing as she sifted her fingers through his hair. Long shadows cast around them as it grew dark. They both knew that they were out of time but they both tried to convince themselves that they had a little while longer. Kylo thought about telling Rey that he loved her. He wished he could, every time they met he wanted to tell her, but he couldn’t say it, not once. He knew at his center he was weak and afraid.

“Kylo.” Rey whispered so quietly that he barely heard her.

Kylo lifted his head to look across at her.

“I know.” She smiled before crawling over to kiss him.


End file.
